James O'Keefe
' James E. O'Keefe III' (born June 28, 1984 (good book)) is a hero and patroit who could soon be a political prisoner and martyr if the liberals have there way which they will NOT. O'Keefe wears many hats but is probably at his best when he has his filmmaker hat on. He is an everyman who just does what comes natural as an Independent. Hell hes more independent then even Joe Liberman. If you got Lieberman to ease up on his liberal positions and switch to all right wing positions, then he MIGHT be able to be as independent as O'Keefe. Early life O'Keefe grew up in New Jersey. His father is an engineer, his mother is a physical therapist, and his younger sister is an AMERICAN painter. He was a Eagle scout when he was young. O'Keefe soon realized his true calling was to be a filmmaker. Youve heard of John Cassavates, famous independent filmmaker? Well this guy is Johns superior in every way because he is THE Independent filmmaker. He earns the bulk of his money as an employee of Andrew Breitbart who is known as a guy who is the most in touch will Hollywood, therefore I predict that in the end O'Keefe will be considered the most epic name in film and he will have his name on the Hollywood Rock. Well if they ever put peoples names on there I mean. Planned Parenthood If you knew that an abortion clinic was getting a government grant would you sit idly by? O'Keefe said NO, and set out to prove that liberals are the true racists. He called Planned Parenthood up and said he wanted to make a donation but only to kill black babies, and the nurse said ok. Wow just wow, liberals proving that there the ones who hate people based on the color of there skin. Katie Couric called, she wants her lack of class back. This was the beginning of O'Keefe's rise to the top and after realizing he had a knack for investigative work he became a new man, focused on really making a difference. This would help him bloom as a filmmaker as well. ACORN O'Keefe already knew that by intimidating people at the poll ACORN had committed assault, voter fraud, rape, robbery. But he thought that there was more to reveal. He dressed as a pimp to expose that ACORN was involved in crimes and secretly tape them. He went in to various ACORN offices and asked the people there for advice about illegal activities. They then gave him advice which shows that ACORN is guilty because when youre employee does something your responsible and its called respondeat superior libs look into it. Mary Landrieu O'Keefe ALLEGEDLY dressed as a phone repairman to expose how Landrieu is involved in crimes and secretly tape them. First of all that doesnt even sound right to me and this kid is to smart for that, so this was a liberal setup. It does NOT sound like his m.o. to do this type of thing. Anyway he was "caught in the act" but even if he is found guilty he will NOT serve a day in jail and will just recieve a small fine because he did nothing wrong and I cant believe libs would side with ACORN over him. Do you support child prostitution? People like you make me sick and ACORN is exactly like those pimps that Deniro killed in Taxi Driver. Oh and by the way just because O'Keefe works for Andrew Breitbart do NOT try to blame Breitbart because he cant be reponsible for something his employee did. Its called personal responsibility libs look into it. Praise O'Keefe has recieved a lot of praise. As a result of his work, Planned Parenthood did NOT recieve some grants. Also, after he was able to show that ACORN was just a bunch of conmen, coonning the American people out of money, Congress decided to cut there funding. Afterwards ACORN decided to sue, to which O'Keefe responded like any real MAN does when someone threatens them or the American people which is to say "Bring it on" (good movie). He and the girl who played the whore in his video have recieved a lot of attention in which to bask. I attempted to contact her for this entry but shes playing hard to get. O'Keefe will one day be cannonized as a saint. Criticisms O'Keefe has receieved criticism from some over his work, all of who are liberals. Such criticisms includes that he edited the ACORN video. Yet these libs have no problem with Michael More editing his videos? Double standards. A girl who worked with him said that he just took out snippets of what a nurse at Planned Parenthood said to make her look bad. Im pretty sure a nurse that kills babies can look bad all on her own thanks. Oh and lastly some people say that he isnt allowed to wiretap people. Yeah, he didnt wiretap anyone, he was only arrested for INTENT. Intending to do something cant be a crime, thats thought crime. If you libs really want to criminalize thought it will be a declaration of WAR. Hauling O'Keefe off to jail was the first step and it better stop there. Why the hell dont you instead do something that matters and arrest Obama for what he wants to do to America. Category:Heroes (good show) Category:patroits Category:WHITE people Category:White people or the white culture Category:AMERICANS Category:Independants